


Secret's Out (A Loki one shot)

by revengingbarnes



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Post-Avengers (2012), Reader is Tony Stark's Sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengingbarnes/pseuds/revengingbarnes
Summary: Loki and the reader start a relationship and he’s sweeter than he had ever let on, even if he doesn’t admit it. But they decide to hide it because of Tony’s possible reaction. The solution? In front of the team, they pretend to hate each other.





	Secret's Out (A Loki one shot)

You knew since the minute you were able to think, what being a Stark entailed.

Your father was one of the most important and influential people in the world. Which meant growing up with the pressure of being as brilliant, if not more, as him.

It also meant inheriting his genes, so you and your brother left no stone unturned and no mountain unconquered in your climb to the top. It was Y/N and Tony Stark, always. Ever since your parents died, and maybe even before that, you and Tony learned to lean on each other. He was your support system, as you were his baby sister. He would chop his arm off before he let anyone hurt you, and you knew it.

Maybe that was why you decided Tony shouldn’t know about this.

You glared at Loki as he walked into the conference room behind Thor.

“What is  _he_  doing here?” Your voice was sharp and disapproving.

“Hello, darling. I must say, I’m not particularly fond of hearing your voice first thing in the morning either.”

You rolled your eyes as Tony spoke.

“Strange isn’t here. Sorry kiddo, we need someone who knows quite a bit about magic if we’re gonna get anywhere near this object.” He pointed to the hovering hologram of a metal square.

“What is that thing anyway?” Natasha asked, sending Tony into a full explanation about the particulars of the next mission.

“And Y/N, you’re going to escort Loki into the labs. He’ll find the thing, and then bring it back. The others will keep hostiles off your tail.”

You gaped at Tony. “You’re not serious.”

Tony sighed. “I know you two don’t like each other but just- try to get along.”

………………..

“You really sold it with the disgusted looks, I almost believed you.” Loki’s voice was out of breath. You turned another corner once you had assessed it, confirming it was clear.

“Please. When you said you hated hearing my voice first thing in the morning? Nice touch.” You turned another corner. Loki laughed.

“Just so it’s clear, your voice is actually my second favorite thing to hear in the morning.”

You turned and raised an eyebrow. “Oh? And what’s your favorite?”

Loki smirked, leaning in so his lips brushed your ear. “Your screams and moans muffled under my hand as I take you in the darkness of your room.”

You bit your lip, pressing your thighs together at his words. Pulling away from him, you breathed deep in order to calm down, avoiding his eyes. “W-we should…… go.”

You could practically hear his smirk as you went on to focus on the mission at hand. Tonight, he was going to have to make that little comment happen.

……………….

Loki groaned and stop his assault of your neck, resting his forehead on your shoulder.

“You know, it’s really hard to be intimate when you’re thinking about your brother while we do it.”

You sighed, laughing slightly. “You weren’t supposed to read my mind anymore, remember?”

“Can’t help it. Your thoughts are too loud.”

He pulled away then, giving you a look.

“I’m sorry. It’s just really hard keeping this a secret from him. Me and Tony-”

“-tell each other everything, I’m aware.” Loki replied. “If it bothers you so much, just let him know.”

You poked him. “You do realize he’ll have your head if he finds out, right?”

Loki moved away to sit on the bed then, leaving you leaning against the wall. “He will be angry, yes. But I can’t imagine he will cause any serious damage. Most he can do is injure me greatly.”

You raised an eyebrow, incredulous. “And you’re okay with that?”

Loki looked at you with a gaze so soft it floored you. “I’m perfectly fine with that.”

You breathed, moving to sit next to him, pressing a kiss to his lips. He hummed against your mouth, skin cold against yours as he reached a hand up to cup your cheek. You shivered.

“Loki,” you pulled away just enough to look him in the eye. “I think I’m falling in love with you.”

Loki smiled and didn’t say anything, but kissed you long and hard, making his response loud and clear.

You had planned to tell Tony. You really, really did. You wanted to tell him yourself, make it as mild as possible so he wouldn’t slit Loki’s throat. Him finding out by accident was the worst possible thing that could happen.

So of course, that’s what happened.

Loki had to be a little shit and pull you into one of the little closets along the corridor, because he just ‘couldn’t wait’. One minute, you were pressed against the door, his hand between your legs and his lips sucking on your neck. The next minute, you were lying on the floor, Loki on top of you. You stared up at the upside down form of Tony, whose eyes were wide with shock, mouth open. You pushed Loki off and stood up.

“Tony, I can explain.” You rushed to say, knowing that there was no way you could explain. Your hair was mussed, shirt wrinkled, lips swollen. It looked bad.

Tony looked from you to Loki, eyes darkening.

“You son of a bitch.” He lunged.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa.” You intercepted him, holding his arms back. “Tony, c’mon. Let’s talk about this.”

“ _Talk_  about this?” He was incredulous. “He’s been screwing my- my  _sister_! Oh, he’s so dead-”

“No he’s not!” Your voice was loud and firm. Tony looked at you, scowling. He was still fuming, you could tell. “Tony, I really like him, and he really likes me. Please, if you can give him the chance of becoming an Avenger, you can give him this chance too.”

Tony shuffled a bit, looking from you to Loki. You pleaded with your eyes, and he sighed almost painfully.

“Whatever. Just don’t- no PDA. At all. Or I will kill you, I swear.”

You nodded, letting out a sigh and hugging Tony. Hesitantly, he hugged back.

“Thank you so much!” Tony only grumbled in reply, shuffling away and down the hall.

“That went much better than I expected.” Loki spoke up, making you laugh.

“It did. I was expecting at least one blow from him. Maybe one shattered bone on your part.”

Loki shrugged. “I’m not complaining.”

You grinned and kissed him. “Neither am I.”


End file.
